The Zechs and Hilde Saga
by Sanzo Lady
Summary: Originally released on website as 5 seperate stories... Placed together here for convience.
1. Unexpected

Unexpected   
  
"I did it! I actually did it!" Hilde Sphbiker thought to herself as she gathered information on the battleship Libra. A chill ran up her spine and Hilde shivered.   
  
"I'd better get out of here," Hilde said out loud, "Duo really needs this."   
  
Her mind thought of that particular Gundam pilot. An image appeared in her head. Duo's bright smile, violet eyes and long chestnut colored braided hair. Hilde felt a tingling feeling in her heart. She loved this boy.   
  
Hilde took the diskette out of the computer console and snuck down the hall way of the battle ship.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Quinze, you are in command, for now," Zechs Merquise told is subordinate officer as he got out of his command chair. As he lifted himself up, his long platinum hair flowed in a wave behind him.  
  
"Sir? Where are you off to?" Quinze asked. The old man smirked at his commanding officer.   
  
"I'm going to rest. The Gundams will be here soon." Zechs informed Quinze. Zechs walked to the door, then heard his whiney-voiced subordinate officer once again.   
  
"Sir, watch out for yourself. There is an intruder onboard. He could be dangerous." Quinze said to Zechs.   
  
"An intruder? You let an intruder sneak aboard? And now they're running around my ship on their own free will?" Zechs sounded angry. He blinked his ice blue eyes several times and quickly calmed down. "Quinze."   
  
"Yes, Commander Milliardo?" Quinze replied.   
  
"This is your problem now. Find them and capture them." With that Zechs left the bridge. He took a revolver out of his gun pouch as he walked down the hallway. He was so used to seeing the weapon in his hands. This gun was almost a symbol of his life. Bullets were chosen life paths. No matter which bullet was put in the gun, it was always fired the same way. Just like his life. No matter what he did with his destiny, his fate always put him in violent situations.   
  
Zechs heard a door open and shut. Curiosity lead him down the corridor, toward the sound. As he neared the door, he heard the noise again and was soon hit by a burst of energy.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, why don't you come with me?" Hilde asked Relena as she blew a few strands or black hair out of her face.   
  
"No. I've yet to speak sense into my brother," Relena said in her prissy voice. She brushed her honey colored locks over her shoulder.   
  
Hilde opened the door and checked the hallway for White Fang soldiers. She closed the door again.   
  
"Well, good bye then," Hilde said. She opened the door again and ran down the hallway. Not looking where she was going, she ran into something.   
  
"Ow..." What-ever-it-was-that-she-hit said. It talked? Ofcourse it talked!   
  
"C..c..c..Commander Peacec..c..craft! I'm s..s..sorry," Hilde stuttered. She sat on the floor in front of Zechs, paralyzed with fear.   
  
"Are you the intruder?" Zechs asked, looking down at the scared woman at his feet.   
  
Hilde nodded. She couldn't speak. A strange feeling passed through her body. Her stomach, heart and brain were filled with a tingling feeling.   
  
"Was this fear?" She thought to herself.   
  
Zechs looked at the gun that he held in his hands. He shivered as he experienced a feeling he had never experienced before. A tingling sensation attacked his stomach, heart, then brain.   
  
Hilde felt Zechs' ornate revolver drop into her lap. Then she saw his outstretched hand, offering her assistance in getting up off the floor. She took his hand and he gently pulled her up to her feet.   
  
"I'm sorry," Zechs said, "I ordered them to capture you. That was before I saw you were an angel. My gun is fully loaded. Please escape to safety."   
  
Hilde obeidently nodded and tried to hide the blush growing on her face. She whispered 'thank you' to him and snuck away.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zechs walked back to the bridge and found Dorothy and Quinze watching an intense mobile suit battle between the Mercurius, Vayate, a red Taurus suit and the '02'.   
  
"Sir, we've got the intruder under our guns." Quinze said proudly.   
  
"Yes, Mr. Milliardo, it was all my idea." Dorothy told him.   
  
Zechs merely grunted at the two of them and turned away.   
  
"Quinze, Dorothy, your fools!" Zechs thought to himself. He sighed and said a silent prayer to God, asking for him to help and protect the girl, the girl whose name he hadn't bothered to ask. "Please God, make my forces lose. Save her. Save the angel that you sent aboard my ship."   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Deathscythe Hell slashed through the Mercurius and the Vayate, saving two lives.   
  
"Hilde, you alright in there?" Duo asked.   
  
"Yeah. Some way or another," Hilde replied.   
  
  
  
The End 


	2. Changes

Changes   
  
The waiter seated Duo and Hilde. The two young people had a lovely view of the water front form their table on the terrace. The scenery was beautiful. The trees, the flowers, the lake. And if you looked across the water, you could see the faint lights of the castle.   
  
"I can see why you'd want to move here, Hilde," Duo said, "The whole place is beautiful."   
  
"Suited for an angel such as yourself," a voice said inside Hilde's mind. The voice wasn't Duo's, her parents', or even her own. This voice was lower, deep, and soft. Caring, but also very pained. Familiar, yet Hilde cannot recall ever meeting some one with such a soothing voice. She had been hearing the phantom speak in her mind ever since the Eve Wars had ended.   
  
"Some thing here sure is beautiful," Hilde said, gazing at the castle, "But the scenery was merely a secondary reason for my moving to the Cinq Kingdom."   
  
"Hilde?" Duo asked, confused. He looked over at Hilde and saw a deep sadness in her eyes.   
  
"Duo, I'm sorry," Hilde said, on the verge of tears.   
  
"Sorry about what? Hilde, what's wrong?" Duo asked her, concern filling his voice.   
  
"Please tell him, Angel," The voice in Hilde's head told her.   
  
Hilde blinked the tears out of her eyes, and looked over at Duo. He reached across the table and put his hands on Hilde's.   
  
"Hilde, what is it?" Duo asked again.   
  
"Duo, I'm sorry. I don't think I love you anymore. I think we should break up," Hilde said. She began crying. Duo panicked.   
  
"Hilde? I... I... umm... Oh, damn... Hilde... Why?" Duo just barely choked out. Hilde sighed, got out of her chair and ran away form Duo.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"This is stupid," Zechs said to his reflection in the mirror. He combed his hair, and sighed, "I'm not even going out with her, why do we have to call off some thing that doesn't exist?"   
  
"Because," He thought to himself, "She thinks it exists."   
  
Some one knocked at Zechs' bedroom door. He pulled himself away from his mirror and walked to the door. Zechs pulled the antique door open to find his butler standing in front of him.   
  
"Master Milliardo, Miss Lucretia has arrived and is waiting for you in the parlor." The servant said.   
  
"Thank you for informing me," Zechs told him, "I will be down momentarily. Please inform my sister that I wish to be left alone."   
  
The servant bowed and left the hallway. Zechs closed the door with a force that shook even the stone constructed castle. The prince cursed as one of the candle holders fell over, blowing out the four candles it held. Zechs picked it up, and set it back in it's place.   
  
"Well, I guess I'd better go break the bad news to Noin," Zechs told himself out loud. He left his room, and traveled though the cavernous Peacecraft castle.   
  
When Zechs walked into the parlor, the first thing he noticed was how dimly lit the room was. All but two of the twenty candles had been blown out. Zechs walked right to the fire place and set fire to the kindling, the from there re-lit the other candles.   
  
"It can get so dark in here," Zechs stated the obvious, but really knew why Noin was sitting in the dark, and was thwarting her plans. When Zechs had called Noin, she thought he was planning on seducing her, and she planned on seducing him back. Unfortunately for Noin, Zechs plans were different.   
  
Noin looked crestfallen when Zechs re-lit the room. She watched him shut the parlor doors, and seat himself in the most uncomfortable chair in the room. The chair was a black over-stuffed peice of furniture that had belonged to Zechs' father, and happened to survive the two invasions of the Cinq Kingdom. It was fierce looking, stiff and cold. Sometimes, it could perfectly match Zechs' personality.   
  
"We really need to put electricity in more rooms than just the library," Zechs said. Noin nodded, then shivered. She was only wearing a slinky evening gown, while Zechs was dressed elaborately in full Cinq Kingdom formal wear. The prince's wardrobe for the evening consisted of two shirts, a scarf, vest, heavy coat, pants, and boots.   
  
"Cold?" Zechs asked.   
  
"Yes. Maybe we should go sit by the fire," Noin said, trying to seduce Zechs.   
  
"No thank you. I'm fine here," Zechs said, "Noin, we need to talk."   
  
"Oh? What about?" Noin asked.   
  
"All this formality is a waste of my time!" Zechs shouted as he got up, "Noin, I'm dumping you! We're through!"   
  
Zechs stormed out of the parlor and went back to his room. He re-lit the candles that he had previously knocked over. Zechs sighed as he opened the french doors and walked out onto his balcony. Zechs leaned against the balcony wall and look across the lake at lights of the city. A cold breeze blew past and Zechs closed his ice blue eyes. He shivered, but not because he was cold.   
  
Zechs walked back inside, shutting the doors behind him. He knelt beside his bed and began to pray.   
  
"Dear Lord Almighty, I'm miserable without her. That angel. Please send her back to me," Zechs said. He then got up, stripped down to his underpants and crawled into his bed.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wake up! Wake up!" Relena called, jumping on her brother's bed.   
  
"Ohh..." Zechs groaned, sitting up, "I was having the most wonderful dream."   
  
"Was it about me?" Relena asked.   
  
"Yeah. You died," Zechs laughed. Relena glared at her brother as he rolled out of bed.   
  
"Well, get dressed all nice today!" Relena ordered   
  
"Why?" Zechs sleepily asked.   
  
"It's Heero's birthday today, and I'm holding his party here," Relena practically screamed.   
  
"Alright. What time is it now?" Zechs asked as he stumbled into his closet.   
  
"Half past one," Relena said, "In the afternoon."   
  
"It's one-thirty? Why'd you wake me up so early?" Zechs said, sorting through his forest of clothes. He pulled out some garments and tossed them on his un-made bed.   
  
"Lena, get out." Zechs said.   
  
"Why?" Relena asked, clueless.   
  
"I'm going to get dressed. I want some privacy." Zechs told her. Relena sighed and left the room.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The phone rang for the fifth time. The ringer continually beckoned to be picked up. Finally it was answered.   
  
"Hilde?!" Duo called into his end of the phone.   
  
"Yes. Who is this?" Hilde sadly spoke into the telephone.   
  
"It's Duo! What took you so long to pick up?" Duo asked.   
  
"I... I don't know." Hilde sighed.   
  
"Well anyway, Hilde. It's Heero's birthday today. I wanna know if you wanna come to his party with me," Duo cheerfully said.   
  
"Duo, I told you. I don't... I don't love you anymore. I really am sorry, but no second chance," Hilde told Duo.   
  
"Hil-da, I know that! I meant just go as friends," Duo sang in a cheerful tone.   
  
"Oh, alright then. Where is Heero having his party?" Hilde asked.   
  
"Relena's having the whole thing at the castle. I'll pick you up in an hour, okay?" Duo suggested.   
  
"Alright. See you then." Hilde bid him farewell, then hung up.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
By five o'clock, all the beds were made, all the candles were replaced and lit, the floors were swept, and the castle looked beautiful. Heero Yuy stood in front of the full length mirror, looking at himself dressed in the traditional Cinq Kingdom clothing.   
  
"Why am I dressed like this?" Heero asked aloud.   
  
"Because you let my sister walk all over you," Zechs said, walking in from the balcony.   
  
"I do not!" Heero protested. Zechs rolled his eyes and glanced at his own appearance. Zechs had chosen to wear his white suit, the he had worn while acting as goodwill ambassador to the colonies.   
  
"By the way, how many people will be here tonight, to honor the joyous anniversary of your birth," Zechs said.   
  
"Well... Quatre, Trowa, Duo, Wufei. There's four. Hilde, Cathrine, Sally, Noin, Dorothy. Five. I guess that's it, nine. Twelve if you count you, me and Relena." Heero told him.   
  
"Alright. I'm going back to my room. Send some one for me when the guests arrive." Zechs said as he left the room. Walking down the hallway, Zechs practically tripped over his sister. Relena turned at looked at her older brother.   
  
"Zechs, some of our guests have arrived," Relena said.   
  
"Okay. Who's here?" Zechs asked.   
  
"Noin and Dorothy," Relena told him.   
  
"I see." Zechs said, continued to walk toward his room.   
  
"Brother, aren't you going to go and see Noin?" Relena asked curiously.   
  
"Relena, Noin and I broke up last night. I have no desire to see her," Zechs said plainly.   
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Milliardo. Do you want me to get you when the other Gundam pilots show up?" Relena asked in her sweetest voice.   
  
"Sure. That would be fine." Zechs told her as he walked into his room.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Soon everyone had arrived at Heero's party. All the guests were having fun and enjoying themselves. Well, almost everyone. Hilde sat alone on the terrace outside, looking over the water.   
  
"I bet he's looked out over the water too," Hilde sighed out loud.   
  
"I have," The voice in her mind said. Except it was no longer merely contained in her head. Hilde looked around and saw no one, save a few swans that cruised the lake's surface.   
  
"And every time I look at the water, the moon, anything, I think of you, my angel." The voice said again. Hilde stood up and looked around again. On one of the upper story balconies, stood Zechs Merquise. It had been nearly two years since she'd first, quite literally, run in to him aboard Libra.   
  
"Zechs?" Hilde asked, distantly.   
  
"For two years I've loved you, missed you, gone insane with out you," Zechs said.   
  
"No more," Hilde said, "I've felt the same way. But no longer will we have to be apart."   
  
Zechs leaned down on the balcony wall, and looked at the ground. He was judging the distance of a jump. It was nineteen and a half feet to the ground, nearly three times his height. The prince decided against the jump.   
  
"I'm sorry," Zechs called down, "I don't even know your name. I am so ashamed."   
  
"Don't be, Zechs. My name is Hilde Sphbiker," Hilde introduced herself.   
  
"Not for much longer then," Zechs told her, a smile growing on his face.   
  
"Why?" Hilde asked, confused.   
  
"You will be, soon, Hilde Merquise."   
  
  
The End 


	3. Readjustment

Readjustment   
  
Hilde sat at her kitchen table, drumming her fingers on the surface. The doorbell rang and the petite German girl nearly leapt out of her chair.   
  
"Calm down, Hilda! What's got you so jumpy?" Hilde's sister, Rosalin Sphbiker, said as she walked out of the spare bedroom the small apartment.   
  
"Sorry, Ros," Hilde said.   
  
Rosalin opened the front door, letting in Hilde's two brothers, Trant and Richt. Of the four Sphbiker children, Hilde was the youngest. Trant and Rosalin were twins and two years older than Hilde. That made Richt, twenty-one years old, the eldest Sphbiker.   
  
Rosalin, Trant, and Richt joined Hilde at the table. Richt put his arm around his uneasy sister, and gave her an encouragin smile.   
  
"What's go you so 'bunny hopping', Hilde?" Richt asked. 'Bunny hopping' was teh Sphbiker term for restlessness, and Hilde was definately 'bunny hopping'.   
  
"Well, Ri," Hilde told him, "I'm expecting a phone call."   
  
"Normally I just camp out by the TV when some one's gonna call," Trant put in.   
  
"That's becasue you are lazy, and have no life," Rosalin scolded her twin. Rosalin was not famous, but was one of the most well know names in the L2 colony. She was a major politican in the Colonial Delegation, the group of senators that decided on the laws and legislature of the colonies.   
  
"So, who is this person?" Richt asked. Richt Sphbiker was also fairly well known in the L2 colony, but his name brought fear to the criminals and low lives of the area. He was the chief of police on the colony, and the fiercest, meanest head of the force that the colony had ever known.   
  
"He's... He's a guy," Hilde stammered, "A guy that I... That I love."   
  
"But normally when Duo calls, you aren't so jumpy," Trant said. Unlike Hilde the former soldier, or Richt the police officer, or Rosalin the politician, Trant had no life ambitions or goals, and barely had a job. Trant Sphbiker made his living by appraising old comics, toys, and trading cards.   
  
"Trant, Ros, Ri," Hilde took a deep breath," I guess I should tell you. Duo and I split up.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Get off the phone, Relena," Zechs shouted, "You've been on the phone with Heero all day!"   
  
"Use the other line," Relena shouted back, "I am in the middle of a very important call!"   
  
"Relena! There is no other line!" Zechs yelled.   
  
"Anyway, Heero," Relena said loudly into the phone, "Which ribbon should I wear in my hair when I go to bed tonight?"   
  
Zechs sighed and sat in one of the office chairs, waiting for his sister to get off the phone. After five minutes, Zechs was wiping the scuff marks and smudges off his boots. One hour had passed, and Zechs was busying himself by counting the floor tiles.   
  
It was now seven thirty at night. Relena finally hung up the phone. Zechs was sleeping in the soft leather chair. Relena smirked as she tipped over the chair that her brother was sleeping in. Then she laughed at the sight of Zechs Merquise sprawled across the floor.   
  
"What?" Zechs groaned.   
  
"The phone's free," Relena said sweetly as she skipped out of the room.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The phone suddenly rang, surprising Hilde. Rosalin, who was closest, picked up the phone.   
  
"Hello?" Said a low, masculine voice.   
  
"Oh," Rosalin cooed at the sound of the man's voice. She obviously liked it, "Can I help you?"   
  
"I'm looking for Miss Hilde Sphbiker," The voice said.   
  
"Oh," Rosalin put one hand over the reciever and called her sister, "Hey Hilda! There's an incredibly sexy sounding man on the phone for you!"   
  
Hilde took the phone from her sister and smiled. The phone call she had been waiting for all week had finally come in. Last week end, at Heero's birthday party, Hilde had discussed the idea of dating like a "normal couple" with Zechs. He said that he'd think about it, and call her with a response when he had one.   
  
"Hello? This is Hilde Sphbiker," Hilde said, a little nervous.   
  
"Good evening, Hilde. It's Zechs," he said. He sounded even more nervous than she was.   
  
"I know. Have you thought about it yet?" Hilde's nervous feeling gave way to eagerness.   
  
"What is today?" Zechs asked.   
  
"Thursday," Hilde responded, confused.   
  
"Thank you. I've had four days to consider this. Hilde, would you... Would you be my... Girlfriend?" Zechs sounded very nervous now. Hilde's heart began to beat faster. She knew her answer, but she couldn't speak. It was the sound of Zechs' shallow uneven breathing that brought Hilde back to reality.   
  
"Zechs," Hilde managed to say, "Yes."   
  
Her response was no louder than a whisper, but he heard it. And he enjoyed hearing it. Both were silent for long moments of time, neither knew what to say next. Zechs broke the silence first.   
  
"I'm not much of a phone person. I'm sorry," Zechs apologized.   
  
"It's alright, Zechs," Hilde said.   
  
"How about this, I take you out to dinner and we get to know each other better then." Zechs suggested.   
  
"Oh, Zechs! That sounds wonderful!" Hilde said happily.   
  
"Alright. I'll call you before I leave to pick you up. I've got to go now," Zechs told her.   
  
"Okay. I love you, Zechs," Hilde said.   
  
"I love you too, Hilde." Zechs said back.   
  
"Good bye, Zechs," Hilde sighed.   
  
"Good night, my angel," Zechs said softly.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zechs let out a deep sigh as he entered his bed room. Despite his nap earlier this afternoon, he was still tired. And even though he was tired, Zechs knew he couldn't sleep yet.   
  
The prince lit a few of the candles in his room, knelt down, and said his evening prayers. After all that, Zechs walked out on to his balcony and leaned against the waist high stone wall.   
  
"Father..." Zechs said outloud, "You always used to say that a man should go to bed with a full stomach, not a full mind. I've tried follow all of your teaching, even the ones that seem trival."   
  
Zechs looked to his right and saw the lights in his sister's room go out. He let out another deep sigh and continued his converstaition.   
  
"You know, Father, Hilde will be my first real girlfriend. She will give me my first real kiss. She is my first real love. I must admit, Father, I am a little overwhelmed. I know, I'm twenty-one years old and I've to be properly kissed by a woman," Zechs blushed. Even though he was alone physically, spirtually he was in the presence of his father, King Peacecraft.   
  
"I guess, Father, this is just one of those things I must solve on my own," Zechs said. He bowed his head and walked back inside.   
  
  
The End 


	4. Perfection

Perfection   
  
[Dear Mama, Papa, Ri, Ros, Trant, Greta, Brey, Bry, & Leo,   
I'm here in Paris. I love the sights. It's all absolutely beautiful. Not that Hamburg doesn't have it's charms. Yes, Mama, I'm taking lots of pictures. Don't worry Papa, I'm not walking around the city unprotected. I have Zechs here. He's taking good care of me. I can't wait until I bring him home for you all to meet him. Well, the city calls. I'll bring you all home presents!   
Love, Hilda ]  
  
  
[Dear Duo,   
I'm glad you are taking this well. We're still friends, right? I really want to talk to you again. I won't be home for another two weeks, though. I'm still spending another week in Paris with Zechs, then I'm going to Hamburg to have Zechs meet my family. After that, I will be home in the Cinq Kingdom. I'm sorry we never got to talk about this like adults. My life has been moving so fast lately. Only two weeks ago Zechs first asked me out, and now I'm taking a Parisian vactaion with him. Once again, I'm really sorry Duo. I'll see you when I get home.   
Love, Hilde ]  
  
Hilde finished her letters and got up from the desk in the large fancy hotel room. The room, more acurately suite, had its own sitting room, kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom. Oh, and the balcony.   
  
The beautiful balcony decorated with blooming flowers, spidering ferns, and elaborate gothic candle holders. It had a spectacular view of the river Siene, and at night you could see all of Paris lit up.   
  
"But that's not the only beautiful sight on the balcony," Hilde thought to herself, walking out there herself. Already standing out there was Zechs. His eyes were closed, yet he still saw the beauty of the city.   
  
"Taking a nap?" Hilde teased Zechs. He slowly opened his icy blue eyes and smiled at his angel.   
  
"I was, my heart was, moved my the music of this culture," Zechs said, putting his arms around Hilde. He planted a small kiss on her lips. That small kiss blossomed into a longer, more passionate one. Even when their lips finally parted, their emabrace remained.   
  
"Yes, it is beautiful, isn't it?" Hilde asked. She was swept away by the moment. The beautiful French music, a classical peice played on a numer of string instruments. The city, Paris, the world renouned capital of love. The fact that she was being held in the arms of Zechs Merquise, her one and only love.   
  
"Yes, but not close to comparing to you, my angel," Zechs told her, his deep soft voice adding to the moment. Another small kiss was planted, this one becoming deeper and more passionate than the last. It was several long moments before either of the lovers broke away from their kiss.   
  
Hilde ran her hands through Zechs long blonde hair. It felt like silk running through her fingers. His hair smelled like a stormy summer night, and Hilde was lost in sea of emotion.   
  
"I love you," Zechs whispered. Those three words took Hilde to another place. A place where only Zechs and Hilde existed.   
  
"I love you too..." She said.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hilde woke up in the large king sized bed. She had only vague memories of the previous hours, and all of them included a certain blonde prince. Hilde rolled over to find her self face to face with that prince. Belatedly she realized that his bare skin was touching hers.   
  
"That..." Hilde thought to herself, "That was wonderful."   
  
"Hmmm..." Zechs wrapped Hilde in his muscular arms, "I love you."   
  
"I love you too, but remember where that took us last time?" Hilde said, smiling at him.   
  
"And there's absolutely nothing wrong with going back to that place, as long as I take you with me," Zechs murmured, kissing her bare neck.   
  
Suddenly there was knock on the suite's entrance door. With their moment disturbed, Zechs reluctantly crawled out of bed and put his underwear back on and left the romantic setting of the bedroom.   
  
"Relena? Why are you here?" Zechs said.   
  
"I know you told me not to bother you, but I needed to ask you something. By the way, what happened to your pants?" Relena asked, cluelessly.   
  
"I took them off. What did you need to ask me?" Zechs said impatiently, want to get back to Hilde in the bedroom.   
  
"Why did you take off your pants?" Relena wondered.   
  
"That's what you needed to ask me?" Zechs said, slightly annoyed.   
  
"No, but I am wondering why you aren't wearing any pants." Relena said bluntly.   
  
"Hilde and I were having..." Zechs began.   
  
"Eww!" Relena shouted.   
  
"Well, you asked. Now what was your real question?" Zechs said, trying his best to be a good brother, and not slam the door on his sister.   
  
"Do you know where Heero went?" Relena asked.   
  
"Yeah. He went to go sight seeing, he wanted to see Napoleon's monument and all that, okay?" Zechs told his sister.   
  
"Oh, why did he go with out me?" Relena said, saddened.   
  
"One can only wonder. Now leave me alone." Zechs shut the door and walked back into the bedroom.   
  
When Zechs got back Hilde was already partially re-dressed, and making the bed. Zechs walked up behind Hilde, put his arms around her, and began kissing the back of her neck. He heard her purr in delight.   
  
"You are the devil, Zechs Merquise," Hilde said.   
  
"You are my angel, Hilde Sphbiker," Zechs told her, smothering her neck, and shoulders with kisses.   
  
"I love you," Hilde said, turning in Zechs' arms and sliding her slender arms around his neck. She kissed him with such a passion that could only be given by one's true love.   
  
"I love you too," Zechs said, then gave Hilde a stronger kiss than that of the previous. Once again the pair of lovers slipped into their world, their special place when only love exsists.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[Dear Mama, Papa, Ros, Ri, Trant, Greta, Brey, Bry, & Leo,   
Once again, Paris is great. Tonight is our last night here. I really miss all of you. I can't wait to see you guys! Paris has really been fun. I really do want to come back someday. Zechs has been very sweet to me. I'm sure you'll all love him. Well, I must finish this letter now, Zechs is taking me out to dinner.   
Love, Hilda ]  
  
Hilde sat at their table, holding hands with Zechs. Relena and Heero were also there. They had already finished dinner, dessert and the group had but to finish their wine.   
  
"Heero! That's your sixth glass!" Relena scolded. Heero finshed that glass and poured himself another. Hilde snuggled against Zechs' arm and sighed in contentment.   
  
"Hilde?" Zechs said, planting a small kiss on Hilde's forehead.   
  
"Yes, Zechs?" Hilde answered, picking her head up to look at him. Zechs slid out of his seat, and got down on one knee. He took Hilde's hands in his and looked up at her.   
  
"Hilde Sphbiker. Would you to me the eternal honor of marrying me, therefore perfecting my life?" Zechs asked.   
  
"Oh... oh my..." Hilde stammered, "Yes! Oh, Zechs, yes!"   
  
  
The End 


	5. Security

Security   
  
[Dear Duo,   
Paris treated me good, but it feels great to back in Hamburg. I have big news to share with you, but I can't tell you until I get home. Only one more week to go. I'll see you then.   
Love, Hilde ]  
  
As their plane landed Hilde folded up the letter to Duo and put it in her bag. She looked over at her traveling companion, lover, and fiance, Zechs Merquise. He was serenely sleeping in his seat, murmuring quietly every once and again.   
  
"Zechs? Honey?" Hilde whispered to him. Zechs' ice blue eyes opened slowly and looked at Hilde.   
  
"Angel? Are we there?" Zechs asked, putting one arm around Hilde.   
  
"Yes. We're landing now," Hilde said.   
  
"I love you." Zechs told Hilde, kissing her passionately.   
  
"I love you too, Zechs, but none of what we did in Paris when we get to my parent's house," Hilde lightly scolded him.   
  
"None?" Zechs pretended to be hurt.   
  
"Well... Not none, but not in front of my parents, okay?" Hilde laughed at Zechs' attempt to pout.   
  
The plane touched down, and pulled up to it's gate to let off it's passengers. Rosalin and Richt stood at the baggage claim, waiting for their sister. They saw him first. The middle generation of Sphbikers knew what he looked like from Hilde's elaborate descriptions, but this was the first time that any Sphbiker had ever met him in person.   
  
"Oh, I missed you guys so much!" Hilde called out, wrapping Richt and Rosalin in a warm embrace.   
  
"You enjoy your two weeks away from the real world?" Rosalin teased her younger sister.   
  
"Oh, I enjoyed the sights of Paris all right," Hilde said in a tone that made Zechs blush.   
  
"Hilda! How dare you!" Richt scolded Hilde.   
  
"Really, Hilda, that's totally not like you," Rosalin said.   
  
"What can I say in my defense? I was swept away by the moment... and the man," Hilde cooed. Zechs blushed further and tried to hide his face in his hands. Rosalin's eyes widened, and Richt nearly passes out.   
  
"Umm... Ri, Ros, why don't we go home, okay?" Hilde suggested. The other Sphbikers nodded silently, still in awe of their sister's tone of voice, the one that could make her boyfriend blush at the mere mention of a few words. The four of them piled into Mr. Sphbiker's old car, and drove home to the Sphbiker residence in the city of Hamburg, Germany.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Sphbikers were not at all a small family. Mr. and Mrs. Sphbiker, who's names were Gerald and Elsie, had six children and three grandchildren, all temporarily living under their roof. Two of the children weren't really that of Elsie and Gerald, they were Roderick Walkerton, Rosalin's boyfriend, and Aubrey Sphbiker, Richt's wife.   
  
Richt and Aubrey had been wed four years ago, and from the marriage came two children, Byron, a rambunctious three year old, and Leonard, the newest addition to the Sphbiker household.   
  
Rosalin had been seeing Roderick, or Roddy as the family called him, for two years now. That was right after the birth of Rosalin's daughter Greta. Greta was the child of Rosalin's first marriage to a man named Everett Grant. The marriage didn't last, and was ended after only seven months.   
  
Trant was still his usual, dorky, self. Richt often said that Trant was lacking three things, "No ambition, no wife, no life." Although Trant didn't seem to mind living with his parents, and reading comic books for a living.   
  
The three Sphbiker siblings cautiously examined Zechs from a "safe distance," as if Zechs had a strange contagious disease, or was dangerously armed.   
  
"Oh, get over it kids!" Elsie exclaimed walking into the comfortable living room, "You'll just have to face that little Hilda's got a grown up boyfriend, and his looks beat all of yours."   
  
"So that's where Hilde gets it," Zechs thought to himself, blushing. Elsie casually pushed Zechs on to the couch, then ushered her sons to sit beside him.   
  
"So, what was it like, tell me everything," Rosalin said, pulling Hilde aside.   
  
"What? What was what like," Hilde asked, confused.   
  
"Going wild in Paris with him?" Rosalin explained to her little sister.   
  
"Oh. Nothing short of perfect." Hilde told Rosalin.   
  
"Then why do you sound like it wasn't anything at all?" Rosalin was now the confused one.   
  
"Ros! We did it like at least once a day!" Hilde said as loud as she dared with out letting her parents know what their darling baby girl did while she was away.   
  
"I can't believe you Hilda! I didn't know you could be so bad!" Rosalin scolded.   
  
"So, what'd you say your name was?" Gerald asked the newcomer into his house.   
  
"Zechs, My name is Zechs Merquise," he introduced himself.   
  
"Yeah, so has our little Hilda met your parents?" Mr. Sphbiker asked.   
  
"No. She can't," Zechs said, his mind distracted.   
  
"And why not?" Richt asked.   
  
"Both my parents were killed when I was six years old." Zechs said sadly.   
  
"Oh, so, were you raised by your grandparents?" Richt wondered aloud.   
  
"No. I joined the military. I joined Oz, and organization run by one of my friends' father. I became highly skilled at-" Zechs was interrupted.   
  
"Hey man," Trant said, "We didn't ask for your life story!"   
  
"I'm sorry." Zechs quickly apologized.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I don't think your brothers or father like me," Zechs said, climbing into bed. Hilde was already in bed flipping thought the television stations.   
  
"Mama and Ros love you," Hilde offered some sympathy. Zechs put his arms around her and sighed.   
  
"Have you told them yet? That you plan on marrying me," Zechs asked.   
  
"Not yet. I don't think they are ready for that kind of news. By the way, I'm sorry for Papa, Ri, and Trant's insensitivity." Hilde said, kissing Zechs' cheek.   
  
"It's not your fault, angel," Zechs told her, then kissed her lips.   
  
"It's just your first day with them, Zechs. They just haven't adjusted to you yet," Hilde turned off the TV and sunk lower into the blankets. Zechs turned out the light and pulled the quilt up around his shoulders. He soon felt a pair of arms wrap around his mid-section. Zechs smiled to himself and let sleep come to him.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hilda, sweetie, he seems nice and all, but I don't think he's for you," Mr. Sphbiker said. He watched Richt carry out another one of Hilde's bags and load up the car.   
  
"But Papa, I love him!" Hilde protested.   
  
"How do you know he loves you back?" Hilde's father asked.   
  
"This is how," Hilde said, holding up her hand with the engagement ring on her finger, "He asked me to marry him!"   
  
"Hilda Marie Sphbiker..." her father said in a warning tone.   
  
"I told him that I would. It would break his heart if I backed out now. Not that I would. Papa, I love him, and he loves me. And not you or Richt or Trant or anyone can tell me other wise." Hilde told him in almost a threatening tone. Hilde turned and left the house.   
  
Hilde sat in the back of the car and waited until all the things were loaded. Soon, all the things were packed and they were ready to go to the airport. Zechs sat down in the back seat with Hilde. Richt sat in the driver's seat and Rosalin climbed into the passenger side seat.   
  
As her brother started the old car, a grin grew on Hilde's face. She knew that her parents were outside, waving good bye. Suddenly Hilde moved toward Zechs and passionately kissed him. The kiss, which lasted many long moments, sent several people into a total state of shock, including Zechs.   
  
"Hilde... What ever was that delightful display of affection for?" Zechs asked when the kiss was finally broken.   
  
"Proof of security," Hilde said, as if it were obvious.   
  
"Hmm?" Zechs inquired.   
  
"You give me a sense of security that I've never felt before I met you," Hilde told him, "I wanted to prove that it was there."   
  
  
The End 


End file.
